LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 August 2012
11:57 gtg 11:57 cya 01:14 RIP chat.... 01:14 Wow 01:15 This window shuts down after a few hours. 01:18 RIP: Chat ;___; 01:43 hello 01:43 once again playing mc 01:45 I was playing. 01:45 Got tired of 5 FPS 01:45 :( 01:45 :( 01:45 im killing myself in mc extreme hights :D 01:46 Huh? 01:46 :P 01:46 :P lollolol 01:47 there was an evil villager selling ender magic. 01:47 :P eye of ender 01:47 Huh? :P 01:47 ender magice used to get to the end. 01:48 evil evil stuff 01:54 You should have executed the villager. 01:54 i dont have time :P 01:55 What are you doing then? :P 01:56 making a hut 01:56 huntin sheep 01:56 and um cum 01:56 chattin :P 01:56 I would have forced him into the center of the village and executed him. 01:56 :P 01:56 i spawned him :P 01:56 spawn eggs 01:57 1.3.2 came so fast 01:57 the skins kinda work now 01:58 Skins? 01:58 I haven't played vanilla MC in.... Um... :P 01:58 look of yo playa 01:58 (gangsta style) 01:58 Should I do a new survival? 01:58 :P 01:58 tya 01:58 tya? 01:58 :P 01:58 u have a server? 01:58 Yes. 01:58 bad typer 01:58 :P 01:58 01:59 can i join? 01:59 im bored 01:59 Not right now, sorry. 01:59 ok 01:59 It's not on. 01:59 It's Tekkit anyways. 01:59 O_OI 01:59 tgiant sinkhole 01:59 Why do you prefix all your messages with a 't' ? :P 02:00 used to typing t for chat 02:00 and bad spelling 02:00 t? 02:00 chat thingo 02:00 )minercaft chat) 02:00 Okay well. 02:00 OH 02:00 :P 02:01 Wow, you play a lot of MC, don't you? 02:01 too much :P 02:01 it gets boring on singleplayer 02:02 Yeah. 02:02 i found teh mushroom biome yesterday 02:02 Cool. 02:03 yah except i made a death rollercoaster 02:03 Just walk to the farlands. :P 02:03 It only takes like, 500 hours. 02:03 Sprinting.... 02:03 gtg bye! 02:03 Bye. 02:03 RIP silent chat. 02:03 02:03 02:03 02:04 Hello Mythrun. 02:04 Hallo. 02:07 Any new JS experiments lately 02:08 I see you changed your name back to normal, as well as your avatar. 03:45 hi 03:46 Hello. 03:47 onece again playing mc 03:48 What? 03:51 I notice my signature thing on the rules page. Why is that? 11:53 Hai 11:55 BGM is the national anthem of Panem. I'm such a nerd. :P 12:51 lol 01:22 Hi 01:22 i just got done my lego death star 01:27 I've been on this chat for 3 straight days :P 01:53 Hi 01:55 ho 01:55 hi 01:55 :P 02:13 hi 02:14 i just woke up *yawn* 02:14 playing mc now 02:19 i have a sever 02:19 can i join? 02:19 and i am eating a http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=izUYuvsMfoQ 02:19 lol 02:20 i can wait 02:20 i need your MC name 02:20 HIKAI_ 02:20 ok 02:21 nvm i cant noww need to update :( 02:21 ok :( 02:42 Hello 02:45 Dead chat 02:45 sigh 02:55 hello 02:56 ummm 03:25 hello 03:47 AH! 04:15 test 04:16 BRB 04:30 hi 04:31 ello 04:35 Hello 04:35 Is anyone here involved in a fan made Lego Game Like LU? 04:37 Sort of. 04:37 :P 04:37 04:37 http://theprojectbuild.weebly.com 04:38 what progress has that game acheived? 04:39 Well. 04:39 We have a building system. 04:39 And a rudimentary game. 04:39 Mostly the build system though. 04:39 Why do you ask? 04:40 Because i want to know if they have a minifig model or working animations for it? 04:40 We do. 04:41 can you send me a file of the minifig model? And the animations? please? 04:41 Um... no, sorry. 04:41 do you have access to it? 04:42 I'm the co director of the project. 04:42 :/ 04:42 But you can't just have them. 04:42 have you got a working game? 04:42 of the project build? 04:43 Yes. 04:43 Why do you keep asking?! 04:44 becuase i think i can help 04:44 what programs are used to make the lego game? 04:45 Unity, MonoDevelop, Blender, 3DS Max. 04:45 Hey Darwin. 04:45 ? 04:45 Hey 04:45 This guy wants PB's assets. 04:45 :/ 04:45 thanks for telling me the info. 04:45 Umm... sure. 04:45 *cough*skid*cough* 04:45 :P 04:46 Are you on a team or something? 04:46 LNA 04:46 That explains it XD 04:46 Because all that info is (copyright © 2012 Project B.U.I.L.D.) 04:46 :P 04:46 xD 04:46 But I dont want to use the stuff for LNA 04:47 i did not know what i would have to use to make a lego game 04:47 http://t.qkme.me/3pt4m7.jpg 04:47 Darko, making a game is... umm... harder than building in LNA. 04:47 *LDD 04:47 *cough* 04:47 im on about LNA 04:48 I thought LNA quit. 04:48 Lego nexus adventures? I dont want to use the files for them 04:48 they have success 04:48 So you want to use our files for your game then? 04:48 I guess LNA"s principles never die... :/ 04:48 kinda 04:49 i just want the minifig model and animations thats it. 04:49 *facepalm* 04:49 then i can make everything else 04:49 Oh really? 04:49 :P 04:49 04:49 but it would take me along time 04:49 So you can make all the models in LDD? 04:49 yes 04:49 Can you model them? 04:49 possibly 04:50 Can you add game logic to them? 04:50 04:50 that im not sure 04:50 Let me ask, how many programming languages do you know? 04:50 04:50 C#? JavaScript? Python? 04:50 Lua? 04:50 Skid ? 04:50 I mean, most game engines hide away most of the programming. 04:50 Turn it in to scripting. 04:51 *into 04:51 yea i know Lua and javascrip 04:51 Hmm... 04:51 What game engine are you going to be using? 04:51 i have not thought about that yet 04:51 ... 04:51 Well you can't have PB's assets. 04:51 Sorry. 04:51 ok 04:51 i dont mind 04:52 Well, no, I'm not sorry because you are supposed to make your own. Get LNA's principles out of your head, now. 04:52 Maybe if you were typing in proper grammar,you would come over more belive-able (im not english so yeah) 04:52 :P 04:52 I'm not English. 04:52 yea i know Lua and javascrip = Yeah i know Lua and Javascript 04:53 No,im not from a country that speaks English 04:53 = Yes, I am familiar with Lua and Javascript. 04:53 :P 04:53 but anyway thanks 04:53 Last time I checked, Russians speak Russian. :P 04:53 Umm.. sure. 04:53 I was correcting the typo's. 04:53 Be sure to use Cry Engine 3! 04:53 :P 04:54 LOL 04:54 Oh. 04:54 Cool. 04:54 Yeah, xD 04:54 I bet he's going to go build some stuff in LDD, and then try to import it into Blender. 04:54 Then when he gets stuck, he'll model some sphere's or something, and put them in Cry Engine, and make them hurt you. 04:54 :/ 04:55 Maybe then i could use the demo world to make my own game and call it my own < an example of what a LNA member would think 04:55 LOL 04:55 Yep. 04:55 No, wait. They would go get some game files from another game. 04:55 LNA? xD 04:55 I could see old LNA members using LNA assets to make another game. :P 04:56 XD 04:56 Silly LNA members 04:56 Lets go take some SWTOR game files and make SWA. :P 04:58 Can anyone else get to Dropbox.com? 04:58 I can't. :/ 04:58 Stupid ISP! :P 05:02 SWA ? 05:02 I can get to dropbox.com,xhy ? 05:02 *why 05:15 hey lost update the server yet? 05:25 Ugh. 05:25 My internet is not working correctly. 05:25 Interwebz :p 05:25 Yeah. :P 05:26 Do you know gigafide ? 05:27 .... 05:28 test 05:28 Ugh. 05:28 Still doesn't work. 05:28 BRB 05:29 k 05:29 Oh, and gigafide? 05:29 He's some computer guy, right? 05:29 Tinkernut 05:29 ;) 05:29 I have heard of him, but only in the comments of another YouTube video. xD 05:29 Lol 05:29 He's videos are awesome 05:30 highly-reccomend him 05:30 What does he do? 05:30 Program? 05:31 Go check him out yourself;he did a vpn tut a few days ago 05:32 YouTUbe? 05:32 *YouTUbe 05:32 Yup 05:32 **YouTube 05:32 :P 05:32 Okay. 05:32 Sure. 05:32 http://www.youtube.com/user/gigafide/videos 05:32 Thanks. 05:34 Don't know if I need to watch any of these videos, xD 05:34 I haven't got a Raspberry pi yet. 05:34 lol yeah 05:34 I should... 05:34 Do you have one? 05:34 Yeah 05:34 How much are they again? 05:34 20? 05:34 US 05:34 35$ for model B 05:34 Wait, do they ship international? 05:34 Wait, of course they do. :P 05:35 yeah 05:36 Sorry for my bad typing just now,had ice cream on my hands so i had to type with one finger 05:43 So,what's up ? 05:44 Notmuch. 05:44 *Not much 05:45 Doing some stuff in preparation for school. 05:45 I take school based in America, so that explains the English. :P 05:47 Aha 05:49 hi 06:01 No way! Raspberry Pi runs Linux! 06:01 :D 06:02 Hello. 06:02 Can I get some Terminal action or what? :D 06:02 06:02 Hello 06:02 How are you? 06:02 Well. 06:02 You? 06:02 Hello 06:02 Machine : duh 06:03 Yeah, I imagine Windows taking 10 minutes to load. :P 06:03 06:03 Good. 06:03 And Linux popping up in like, 10 seconds. 06:03 :P 06:03 With the PI ? 06:03 Not a chance for 10 seconds 06:03 My heavy Ubuntu install boots up in 7 seconds. 06:03 I know. :P 06:03 I said I imagine. 06:03 ah,lol 06:03 Windows 7 took up to 3 minutes to fully load. 06:04 And odd enough, Linux takes less battery life by a HUGE factor, so I can leave my laptop on longer. :P 06:04 :p 06:04 Ugh.. I don't want to watch a 2 hour presentation. 06:05 Well, I will pause frequently. :P BRB 06:05 XD 06:07 I want to build a Raspberry Pi LEGO case that has the LU logo "engraved" in it. 06:07 Idea copyrighted © 2012 TheMachine.WIki 06:07 *wiki 06:07 :P 06:07 *Wiki 06:07 All rights reserved. 06:09 I already did that 06:09 I wonder how long it would take to build my C++ applications on there... 06:09 Oh, well I'm suing you. :P 06:09 JK 06:09 I could sue you for stealing my site's source,too 06:09 What? 06:09 I think you remeber 06:10 Um... I didn't do anything. 06:10 Darwin, when did I steal your sites source? 06:10 so? 06:11 69.124.146.158 06:11 What? :P 06:11 thx 06:11 When i got the domain name,you where wondering how the pages loaded 06:11 is it up? 06:11 yes 06:11 :( 06:11 ill re put it up 06:11 Canadian IP ? 06:12 BRB 06:12 LOL 06:12 06:12 ok 06:12 uggggg 06:13 go to 173.49.90.190 06:19 Uploading a new video 06:19 ... 06:22 On a road trip at the moment, currently at the opposite end of the country from where I normally live :P 06:22 So that's why I'm semi-inactive 06:22 Hello jamesster 06:22 I'm checking the wiki from my phone regularly but not usually logged in unless I actually need to do something 06:23 How are ya,jamesster , 06:23 Currently at MindstormsManiac's house 06:23 Annyway bai 06:23 Bai 07:37 hello 07:38 Y U NO SAY HAI 07:38 Ok then cya. 07:54 Hello 08:40 Hello 08:40 Bai 09:50 Hi all 09:51 Mythrun, you changed your name back to Mythrun. Take it you didn't like keeping it as Ari here? 09:58 Hi Hollis 09:59 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2-PLVGXZM3g 10:00 "It's hard to run when you don't have any knees" - Mrs Pippin Reed - Reporter 10:00 :P 10:00 Good job 10:00 Uhh... thanks :P 10:01 Actually, I think it's "Miss Pippin Reed" 10:03 but, beside the point 10:12 What should I work on next- jump/double jump, idle, walk, or swim? 10:12 walking is most important, then idle, then jump/double jump, then swim 10:13 Actually run is most important. 10:13 out of the options given 10:13 you already done run :P 10:13 Running and idle... ing is what players will do most of the time. 10:13 true I suppose 10:14 switch walking and idle round on my list 10:14 That's the problem, I don't know how to make an idle animation. 10:14 I need a concept. 10:16 stood relatively still, knees slightly bent, arms swaying from the shoulder, with the shoulders turning around the centre slightly 10:16 Good idea :P 10:17 I suppose I'll wait a while to make any elaborate idle animations like in LU. 10:17 yeah I suppose some of them are a little much 10:17 After that, I'll do jump/double jump 10:18 :) 10:18 ooohh!!! 10:18 you need a standing jump and a running jump 10:18 both important 10:18 LU didn't have two different jump animations. 10:19 no, I meant solely for testing 10:25 off to bed, cya 11:15 Hi Hollis! 11:15 Hey. 11:15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UAo8hLv-25M& 11:18 Test. 11:18 Seen it. :P 11:18 Who modeled the 'fig? 11:18 I know Stopsecret rendered it 11:18 Stopsecret modeled the arms and legs. 11:19 No, that video was rendered by me. 11:19 Oops, gotta get rid of that. 11:19 Modeled, rigged, animated, and rendered in Blender 2.63 11:19 11:19 Rendered by Stopsecret. 11:19 :P 11:19 Who modeled the head and torso? 11:19 Yeah, I uploaded a different version about an hour ago. 11:19 Those are from LeoCAD. 11:19 Seen it too. :P 11:19 What? 11:20 Who was in charge of modeling the minifig? 11:20 You? SS? Machine 11:20 *? BCG? 11:20 I was, but I just told Stopsecret what to do :P 11:20 The head and torso is one of the EASIEST things to model?! 11:21 The model was originally from LeoCAD, the entire thing. 11:21 http://renderedsmoothie.wordpress.com/2012/07/20/tutorial-basic-lego-minifig-model/ 11:21 But slowly we kept replacing parts with our own. 11:21 http://renderedsmoothie.wordpress.com/2012/07/26/what-makes-a-3d-minifigure-great/ 11:22 Then you should have replaced the torso and head. 11:22 It looks fine the way it is. 11:22 Alright. 11:23 If you want to deal with double faces and horrible mesh, don't let me stop you. :P 11:23 We remodeled them for that reason. 11:24 But I went through the mesh and got fixed the broken faces. 11:24 Oh, so you modeled brand new torsos and head, or modified the LDraw stuff? 11:24 There is a difference. :P 11:24 Imported the LDraw Minifig, went through it, fixed it up, but the legs and arms were beyond repair, so we made them from scratch. 11:25 OK. 11:29 Bricks 11:30 11:30 No thank you. 11:30 Huh? 11:30 I don't feel like going through billions of pages of bricks just to upload a few :P 11:30 Those links were for me. :P 11:30 Uhh... 11:30 Okay :P 11:31 I won't judge how you do things... :P 11:33 IDK what you are talking about.... 11:33 I've had the brick images converted for a while now 11:33 I'm just still uploading them 11:34 If we are going to have a Bricks page 11:34 We need them. The End. 11:34 I wish jamesster would just delete the page already. :P 11:35 Category:Needs Improvement 11:38 No, I mean, I find it odd that you put the links in chat for yourself :P 11:40 I do that all the time. :P 11:40 You are the first one to be bothered by them. 11:40 :P 11:40 Of course, if YOU want to fix some sections in that category.... 11:50 GTG 2012 08 20